Mourir le sourire aux lèvres
by Erszebeth
Summary: Alors qu'il est sur le point de mourir, Heero reçoit une visite inattendue...


Genre : Deathfic, Fantastique, léger shounen aï

Disclaimer : Non, Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas mais ce n'est certainement pas ce qui va m'empêcher de bien rire avec eux. Quoique pour ce fic, le mot « rire » ne semble pas très approprié.

Mourir le sourire aux lèvres

Auteur : Erszebeth

La plaine était un vrai champ de bataille. Les quatre gundam restants avaient fini par tomber, cernés par leurs ennemis. A présent, rien ne bougeait parmi les carcasses fumantes des léos détruits, mêlées à celles des gundams déchus.

La mission était un échec, les autres pilotes étaient morts, le pilote du 01 était gravement blessé et son gundam détruit, mais malgré l'imminence de sa mort, l'esprit encore agile de Heero Yuy dissertait sur la futilité de cette guerre, de toutes les guerres.

Depuis que Duo était tombé le premier sur le champ d'honneur quelques mois auparavant, victime d'une embuscade des troupes d'Oz, il avait perdu tout goût pour le combat mais avait continué quand même. Les autres pilotes, Quatre en particulier avaient bien essayé de le tirer de son mutisme, mais il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, comme d'habitude. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il appréciait le pilote du 02 jusqu'à sa disparition. Il le revoyait, faisant ses blagues idiotes, sa longue tresse se balançant derrière lui comme un pendule ou en Shinigami effectuant sa mortelle danse sur le champ de bataille. Un vaillant compagnon. Un fier soldat. Mais tous les qualificatifs qui venaient à l'esprit du « soldat parfait » lorsqu'il pensait à Duo n'expliquaient pas pourquoi il avait les également les larmes aux yeux. 

La vérité, c'est que Duo s'était sacrifié. Ce jour là, en restant derrière pour protéger les autres pilotes dont les armures étaient déjà endommagées,  il **savait **qu'il n'en reviendrait pas vivant. Mais cela, Heero l'avait compris bien après, lorsqu'il avait piraté les communications d'Oz et qu'il avait appris que le Deathscythe avait été détruit par un régiment d'armures mobiles. Qui aurait pu croire que ce garçon plein de vie partirait le premier, le sourire aux lèvres ? Bien sûr, connaissant le pilote du 02, Heero savait qu'il n'était pas parti seul et qu'une bonne partie du régiment d'Oz l'avait précédé mais cela n'apaisait pas sa colère.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière communication qu'ils avaient eue, sous les tirs des armures d'Oz :

- Partez devant ! je vous couvre !

- Laisse nous prendre quelques minutes d'avance et rejoins nous. Et ne vas pas y laisser ta peau avait ajouté Heero, à moitié sérieux.

- Moi mourir ? Tu oublies que je suis Shinigami ! Seuls ceux qui m'entourent meurent. 

Et cela dit, le pilote du 02 avait rompu la communication, non sans que Heero n'ait eu le temps de voir quelque chose passer dans ses yeux.

Ce n'est qu'après que Heero comprit le dernier regard que Duo lui avait adressé.

Duo **savait. **Et avec cette réalisation, une colère irraisonnée avait saisi Heero. Une colère dirigée contre lui même, pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt et pour ne pas avoir été capable d'empêcher ça, contre Oz, responsable de cette perte et même contre Duo lui même, pour ne pas avoir survécu. Une colère telle qu'il avait détruit tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, la chambre d'habitude si bien rangée du soldat parfait. Personne n'avait été témoin de ce massacre en règle et c'est bien dommage car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Heero avait exprimé ses émotions.

A présent, Heero mourait, baigné par la lueur faiblissante du soleil couchant, le cœur plein de regrets informulés. Le sang suintait régulièrement de ses multiples blessures et il savait que même ses muscles et sa charpente osseuse améliorés ne pourraient pas le sauver cette fois.

C'est alors que, contre toute attente, Heero vit une forme sombre se diriger vers lui, à travers les carcasses d'armures mobiles. Les décombres autour d'elle ne semblaient pas ralentir sa progression et bientôt Heero pu l'identifier.

Nimbé d'or, dans son costume de pasteur anglican, sa précieuse croix et son inimitable tresse se balançant au rythme de sa marche, Duo Maxwell s'avançait, le sourire au lèvres, vers Heero Yuy.

Arrivé au pilote blessé, il s'agenouilla vers lui et traça un étrange signe kabbalistique sur son front. Heero le laissa faire, les yeux écarquillés. 

- Duo, c'est toi ? Mais comment ?

Le sourire de Duo s'accentua et il répondit :

- Shinigami s'occupe toujours personnellement de ceux qu'il aime.

Etrangement, cette réponse sembla satisfaire le pilote du 01. Il saisit la main éthérée de Shinigami et le suivit vers les limbes, laissant son corps condamné derrière lui, un sourire inhabituel au visage en pensant : 

_Si c'est ça la mort, ce n'est pas si terrifiant._

Notes de l'auteur : Vous trouvez ce fic bizarre ? Il l'est probablement vu que je suis moi-même considérablement bizarre. Ça faisait un bout de temps que l'idée me trottait dans la tête en me criant « écris-moi, écris-moi, mais bordel tu vas m'écrire à la fin ! » tant et tant que j'ai fini par céder. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient l'idée d'utiliser Duo comme psychopompe. Une psychopompe est le nom générique donné aux créatures qui viennent chercher et conduisent  les âmes des morts dans les limbes. Charon dans la mythologie grecque, les valkyries dans la mythologie nordique sont des bons exemples de psychopompes.

C'est mon premier death fic. Dans tous ceux que j'ai lu jusqu'à présent, juste un ou deux personnages mouraient avec le traditionnel « ouin, ouin, il est mort » et les « regrets éternels »  de la part des survivants mais j'ai décidé de faire les choses en grand : tout le monde meurt ! C'est ce que j'appellerais l'égalité dans la mort (on croirait presque la fin de RG Véda…les trémolos en moins). Ici, la mort n'est pas considérée comme quelque chose de négatif, mais comme un passage nécessaire, voire un prolongement de la vie. Donc en fait, ce n'est pas un fic triste, enfin du moins je ne le considère pas comme tel.


End file.
